


Frustrated

by coockie8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Desk Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Service Top, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Arthur can't seem to get his mind off the nagging heat pooling in his groin. Luckily, Merlin is there to offer some assistance.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> I grant thee a gift of plotless porn. Hope you like it :)

Merlin hummed contently to himself as he went about tidying up Arthur’s chambers. The Prince in question was busy looking over some documents. He seemed frustrated, but Merlin wasn’t sure if he should ask what was wrong or not. Once he finished changing the sheets on the bed, he stuffed the dirty laundry in a basket before approaching Arthur

“Is everything alright, sire?” He asked carefully.

Arthur glanced up from his documents before tossing them aside with a frustrated huff

“Yeah… Everything’s fine,” He assured begrudgingly.

Merlin cocked an eyebrow

“Are you sure?” He pressed “You seem… I don’t know… Upset?”

That wasn’t exactly the right word, but it’s what Merlin went with. Arthur shook his head and leaned back a bit in his chair

“I’m just… Frustrated,” He admitted.

Merlin smile sympathetically

“With work?” He wondered, while gathering up the strewn about papers into neater stacks.

Arthur averted his gaze and flushed a bit

“Uh… Not exactly…” He muttered.

Merlin tilted his head in confusion

“Something to do with the King?”

Arthur sunk a bit more into his chair and shook his head again

“No…” He huffed.

Merlin frowned a bit

“Then what’s got you in such a mood?” He drawled “Something  _ I  _ can help with?”

Arthur’s eyes widened a fraction and he blushed deeply. Merlin just blinked at him for a moment before it dawned on him and he blushed as well, quickly averting his gaze. When Arthur had said he was frustrated, Merlin hadn’t realized he meant sexually… Well, technically, Merlin  _ could  _ help with that…

“I can help…” He offered nervously.

Arthur’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened comically, blush deepening

“Really?” He sounded a bit excited, and Merlin couldn’t help but find it cute.

He nodded and bit his bottom lip in a way he hoped was seductive. Arthur stood and nearly lunged across the table, yanking Merlin into a heated, feral kiss by the neckerchief. Merlin shuddered and eagerly wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, putting his knee up on the desk to get closer. This was likely the only chance Merlin was going to get to bed Arthur, so he wasn’t about to throw it away by being nervous.

Arthur broke the kiss and Merlin whimpered softly, causing him to chuckle

“Don’t worry,” He soothed “I’m only stripping.”

Merlin bit his lip and bounced a bit in excitement. As if he didn’t see Arthur naked every single day. In his defense, it wasn't like he saw Arthur  _ hard  _ every day. Arthur came out from behind the desk, wrapping his arms around Merlin's hips, helping him hop up and sit on the desk

"Take your clothes off," He breathed before taking a step back and quickly stripping.

Merlin sucked on his bottom lip as he slowly took his coat and tunic off, followed shortly by his neckerchief. He didn't have time to get to his boots and trousers before Arthur was between his legs again kissing him silly. He stumbled back a bit, having to put a hand down on the desk to stable himself. Arthur’s hands dropped to tug at Merlin’s trousers before pulling back to quickly rid him of his boots. Merlin covered his mouth to stifle a giggle as he lifted his butt a bit so Arthur could yank his trousers off

“Eager much?” He teased.

Arthur just grinned and dove back in for another kiss. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, gasping when a hand wrapped around his shaft and squeezed. He didn’t get off as often as he’d like; when the hell would he have the time? So he was pretty sensitive. He hoped that wouldn’t be an issue

“Sorry if I don’t last very long,” He breathed against Arthur’s lips.

Arthur hummed softly and kissed Merlin again before pulling away

“Don’t worry, if you finish too soon, I’ll just keep going,” He teased.

Merlin shuddered and bit his lip, hooding his eyes. He actually kinda liked the sound of that… 

“You won’t hear me complaining,” He chirped.

Arthur snorted a small laugh

“Are you kidding? That’s  _ all  _ I hear from you,” He snickered as he slowly started jerking Merlin’s cock.

Merlin buckled and immediately dug his nails into Arthur’s arm

“Warning!” He scolded.

Arthur just smirked and leaned for another kiss

“Of course, my  _ Lord _ ,” He purred sarcastically before sealing their lips together.

Merlin chuckled fondly into the kiss, ruffling his hands through Arthur’s hair as he humped up into his touch. Arthur shifted the kiss to Merlin’s cheek, trailing down his jaw and along his neck, nipping and suckling at random, leaving dark hickeys on Merlin’s pale skin. He didn’t care that people would likely question it, he  _ wanted  _ them to know.

“You can leave marks,” He breathed before biting down hard on his shoulder.

Merlin arched and cried out, digging his nails into Arthur’s back before ducking down a bit and nipping at Arthur’s neck. If he was allowed to leave marks, then he was going to leave marks. Arthur growled under his breath and released Merlin’s shoulder to tilt his head out of the way. Uther would have his head for this, but he fully intended to lie to him about where the marks had come from, so as long as Merlin was safe, Arthur didn’t care what Uther did to him.

“As many as you want,” He urged, picking up the pace of his strokes.

Merlin whimpered and eagerly sucked marks into Arthur’s neck, along his jaw a bit, and on his shoulders. Arthur hung his head back, just letting Merlin do as he pleased. He couldn’t get enough of those perfect lips on him. Pleasure sparked through him every time Merlin grazed his teeth against his skin. His strokes had slowed and began to tremble somewhat as he got distracted by those teasing sensations.

He jerked a bit, cursing under his breath when Merlin ducked further down to mouth at a nipple. Not an unwelcome sensation, just unexpected

“Sorry,” Merlin teased, giggling softly “But you’re getting too lost.”

Arthur cleared his throat and pressed their foreheads together

“I ought to punish you for that,” He breathed, giving Merlin one last firm stroke before squeezing the head as he pulled his hand away.

He knelt down between Merlin’s legs and urged him forward to the edge of the desk before propping pale thighs up on his shoulders. Merlin bit his lip as he stared, wide-eyed, down at Arthur. The sound that left him when Arthur leaned forward and swallowed his cock was downright sinful. He kept a tight grip on Merlin’s hips so he wouldn’t squirm away and he eagerly bobbed his head along his manhood.

Merlin tangled his hands in Arthur’s hair and mewled, shifting as much as he could as he tried to escape the intense pleasure

“Please!” He squeaked.

Arthur hummed around the heated flesh in his mouth, glancing up at Merlin when the vibrations made him sob. He slowly pulled off with an audible pop and just smirked

“You okay?” He cooed.

Merlin put both hands down on the desk to brace himself and panted heavily

“You’re such an arse,” He groaned.

Arthur nipped Merlin's inner thigh before kissing that spot better. He littered little kisses all along the inside of Merlin’s thigh, then up his hip, ending at his belly button, which Arthur playfully nipped at

“Maybe, and I’m all yours,” He purred.

Merlin giggled, covering his mouth to stifle the sound

“ _ All  _ mine, huh?” He hummed fondly.

Arthur nuzzled Merlin’s hip and nodded before littering his other thigh with kisses as well. Merlin panted lightly, inching his hips forward a bit as Arthur teased him.

“Sire… Please,” He whined.

Arthur purred under his breath and leaned down to press his lips against Merlin’s entrance, smirking at the way it made him jump and yelp. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s thighs and vigorously ate him out. Merlin leaned back on his elbows and let his head fall back, moaning and grinding down on Arthur’s face. This had to be what heaven felt like.

Arthur glanced up at Merlin and huffed a bit, pulling back to sink his teeth into his left arse cheek, pulling a startled yelp from the boy

“Pay attention,” He scolded “I want to see your face.”

With that, he dove right back in. Merlin’s frustrated scoff trailed off into a moan and he had to fight the urge to let his head tip back again. Arthur refused to break eye contact as he fucked Merlin with his tongue. It was almost too much for Merlin to handle and he shot a hand down to push on Arthur’s forehead

“W-Wait!” He panicked “No I-!”

A broken sob cut him off as he came. Arthur continued to tease the rim of his hole for a little longer before pulling away. He pushed himself to his feet and leaned over Merlin, kissing the tip of his nose

“Beautiful,” He praised.

Merlin huffed and flopped back against the desk

“If you say so,” He groaned sleepily.

He stiffened and yelped when a slicked-up finger pressed inside him and he gave Arthur a look, which earned him nothing more than a cheeky grin

“What? I said I’d keep going even after you finished,” He purred.

Merlin licked his lips and nodded before letting out a needy moan when Arthur pressed against his sweet spot. He was so over sensitive, but he loved every second of it. A second then third finger breached him and Merlin cried out, clamping down on the intrusion. It was much quicker than he’d been expecting and it stung a bit

“M-My Lord,” He sniffled.

Arthur immediately dived in to kiss away the little tears that had welled up in Merlin’s eyes

“I’m sorry,” He soothed “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Merlin smiled as Arthur continued to pepper his face with kisses

“I know,” He assured before humming when Arthur’s lips met his.

He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck as they kissed heatedly. Arthur held his fingers still, giving Merlin a moment to adjust before he started to slowly pump them in and out. Merlin broke the kiss and moaned hotly, pressing his forehead against Arthur’s

“Sire,” He breathed.

Arthur just stared lovingly at him as he slowly worked him open

“How does it feel?” He asked softly.

Merlin bit his lip and whined

“G-Good,” He stammered breathlessly.

Arthur sighed contently and scissored them before pressing them against Merlin’s sweet spot, shivering at the way it made him mewl

“You think you’re ready for more?”

Merlin clawed at Arthur’s back and nodded frantically

“Yes! Please just-” He cut himself off with a desperate little whimper.

Arthur grinned and pressed a fourth finger inside, wrapping his free hand around his own cock, giving it a few firm jerks as he continued to gently finger Merlin open. He mouth at Merlin’s neck, and down to his collar bones, leaving  _ more  _ marks in his wake before easing his fingers out. He slicked his cock up with the oil on the desk and lined up with Merlin’s hole

“Beg,” He ordered.

Merlin scoffed and shot Arthur a glare

“ _ You’re  _ the one who was so aroused you have to take me against your desk,” He huffed “Maybe  _ you  _ should beg.”

Arthur’s eyes widened and a visible sudder ran up his spine. He leaned in until their lips were centimeters apart

“Please let me breed your perfect little arse,” He purred.

Merlin went rigid and he blushed deeply, cock, which had grown hard again during the fingering, twitching in interest. He nodded eagerly and pecked Arthur on the lips. Arthur grinned and sunk into him in one long thrust. Merlin hung his head back and moaned

“Good boy,” He teased.

Arthur snorted a chuckle and leaned down to suck on Merlin’s nipple. He ground into that exquisite heat, waiting for Merlin to give the go ahead to start  _ really _ moving, taking the time to litter Merlin’s body with more marks, a task Merlin was  _ gladly  _ participating in.

Nails dug into Arthur’s right arse cheek, pulling his attention with a soft yelp. The playful little smirk Merlin was giving him made him just  _ melt _

“Come on, my  _ Lord _ , I’m not made of glass,” He teased.

Arthur pecked the tip of Merlin’s nose before setting a fast, hard pace, angling to  _ abuse  _ Merlin’s sweet spot

“That… Doesn’t mean… You  _ can’t  _ break…” He panted out between moans and curses.

Merlin didn’t respond, just flopped back on the desk and howled his pleasure, pressing back into Arthur’s perfectly aimed thrusts as best he could. He was still so sensitive from the orgasm he’d already had, and could feel another coming. He really hoped Arthur didn’t expect him to do  _ anything  _ for at  _ least  _ an hour after this. Between how sore he knew he was going to be and the exhaustion, Arthur would be lucky if Merlin was able to drag his body off the desk.

Not that he was complaining. No, complaints were the farthest thing from his mind right now. The only things that managed to leave his mouth were ‘yes’, ‘more’, and ‘I love you’. Over and over, like a mantra, as he clawed the hell out of Arthur’s biceps and chest. He figured his poor back had seen enough abuse for one day. Merlin wouldn’t be surprised if anyone who saw them thought Arthur had been flogged.

“You’re so perfect for me,” Arthur praised breathlessly as he leaned over to press their heads together “I love you.”

Merlin immediately reached down to grab at Arthur’s backside, pulling him impossibly closer

“Please!” He mewled “I want-”

He sunk his teeth into Arthur’s shoulder to keep from saying something embarrassing. But Arthur wasn’t having that. He pulled back, pried Merlin off and pinned his wrists to the desk as he continued to pound into him

“No… Tell me what you want,” He urged, damn he was close, and that blissed out face Merlin was making wasn’t helping.

Merlin whined desperately and clenched around Arthur

“I want your seed, my Lord,” He panted.

Pleasure shot up Arthur’s spine and he spilled inside Merlin with a startled groan, pumping his seed as deep as he could. He continued to grind hard against Merlin’s sweet spot as he rode out his orgasm, and smirked when he came with a weak little cry. His grinding slowed until finally coming to a stop when Merlin started to sluggishly swat at him, sobbing softly from overstimulation. He pressed his hands against the desk on either side of Merlin’s head and just hung there, panting for a moment.

Merlin took quick, shallow breaths, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he came down from his high. His body was  _ buzzing _ . Arthur lowered himself onto his elbows, cock slipping out of Merlin as he did, and pecked him on the lips

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Merlin just grunted sleepily

“Bed…” He slurred.

Arthur snickered and fondly shook his head before scooping Merlin up in his arms, carefully carrying him to the bed and lying him down. He grabbed a clean cloth and gently ran it over Merlin’s abdomen, cleaning away his spend.

“Do you want me to clean it out of you?” He offered.

Merlin slowly shook his head

“No… I want it to stay right where it is,” He hummed.

Arthur cleared his throat and blushed before tossing the cloth aside and lying down next to Merlin, pulling him close

“As you wish.”

Merlin snuggled right up to Arthur’s chest and immediately went to sleep. Arthur chuckled fondly and ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair

“I really do love you,” He whispered.

Merlin shifted and nuzzled under Arthur’s chin a bit. Arthur sighed contently and closed his eyes. He’d have hell to pay from Uther later, so he figured he should probably get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests by the way, so you can drop a comment on any of my fics or pop by my twitter (@_coockie_8) or tumblr (@coockie8 | @coockie8draws) if there's something you want me to write.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more :)


End file.
